Forever In Peace
by Angelfish369
Summary: This takes place in the future timeline when Goku is dying from the heart virus. How does his family respond to his death? Please r+r!!!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any property of Dragonball Z, and am not making any money  

                     off this fic.  Therefore you have no right to sue me.  Besides, I'm broke.

Forever In Peace 

            Goku opened his eyes carefully, forming them into slits.  Light washed over the narrow openings, filling him with a desperate desire to train once more.  He had been living in a world of darkness for so long, the long-awaited brightness was a relief.  Just how long had he been asleep anyway?  Let's just say it was a very long time.  In fact, it was not peaceful slumber, but rather a state of semi-consciousness, plagued with violent dreams of horrible deaths for his loved ones.  

During his sleep, he could occasionally sense the presence of his wife Chi-Chi and his son Gohan, attempting to help in any way they can.  But as usual, an excruciating pain would sear across his heart, time and time again, shutting down all his senses for a split second, then resume into a period of merciless suffering.

When he had first contracted the fatal heart virus, Goku had been hopeful and told himself it was just a matter of time until he can continue with his normal activities.  Now though, as he lied silently in bed, he faced the truth.  It was just a matter of time until he meets death head on.

As he was deeply consumed in his thoughts, Chi-Chi entered the room.  For the first time in days, her husband seemed to be actually enjoying a moment of peace.  Unfortunately, the precious moment was disturbed as Goku was once again attacked internally by a piercing assault of pain.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi ran up to her husband's side immediately and held him close.  He shut his eyes tightly in pain as he forced his lungs to gulp in air.  The hand clutching his chest was no comfort; it was just natural instinct.  

"I'm here," Chi-Chi soothed with a fear evident in her voice.  "Everything will be just fine, honey.  Please don't give up!  You'll recover.  I just know it!"

When the pain had subsided a little, Goku returned the hug.  He was never good at being a carrier of bad news, so he didn't know how to break it to her. 

"Chi-Chi," he began tentatively, "I'm afraid there's no cure this time.  My time is near."

"No," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.  "No.  You can't leave Gohan and me.  You're Son Goku, remember?  You always fight to the very end."

"Please try to understand, Chi-Chi," he replied weakly.  There was a moment of silence as his heart beated frantically in agony, and then he continued in a calm tone, "There is no use in denying it.  You've known for quite some time now that I won't make it.  There's not much time left…get Gohan…" his request was scarcely heard, but Chi-Chi consented and returned momentarily with her only son.

"Gohan," Goku managed a smile, "I'm so proud of you, son.  All your life, you've fought courageously for your beliefs and never once let me down.  Never lose that sweet innocence."  By now, Goku was in tears as well as his other family members.  He'd never cried before in his life, and this was a strange sensation.  There was a fear lurking inside of him, as if an evil power is approaching Earth but he would not be around to help his friends defend the planet.

Ignoring the feeling and knowing death is near, Goku turned to his beloved wife.  "Chi-Chi, words cannot describe my undying love for you, but I want you to know that as long as I have a mere existence in any world, I will always love you." 

There was a moment of tranquility suddenly; the calm before the storm.  He took a final look at the tear-stained faces of his most loved ones looking back at him and recollected some memorable moments they've spent together.  Finally, with his last parting words, Goku said, "Farewell.  We'll meet again someday."  With a last breath, Goku closed his eyes and an innocent smile played across his lips.  Then he faded.  The pure-hearted saiyin who once occupied the bed was gone forever.

Gohan looked out to the window and sighted a dove, pure white in colour, fly by.  Bravely, as part of his father's request, he wiped away the tears.  He turned and faced his mother, who is now kneeling on the floor, gripping the blankets still warm from Goku's body.

"Don't cry mom," Gohan said lightly and hugged his mother.  "Dad's in peace now.  Somewhere among the Heavens he is watching over us and gliding alongside angels.  He is spared from the bitter pains of this world.  We should be happy for him for earning a well-deserved place in Paradise."

Chi-Chi looked up to her only son.  His reassurance had soothed her anguish a great deal.  It's surprising how mature Gohan had suddenly become in these past weeks.  Silently she returned her son's hug and looked skywards, where the great Heavens lie.  

From up above, somewhere in a serene land of undying peace, Goku watched his family.  The pain he had endured just moments ago is now completely gone.  He closed his eyes tenderly as a gentle breeze blew his way, causing a pair of soft, light wings to sway placidly in the welcoming draft.  Below him, Chi-Chi and Gohan watched as a pure white feather cascaded calmly from the Heavens above.  Goku is truly in peace.

A/N: Ok.  I'm sitting here, trying my best not to cry.  So how was that?  Please, please 

         review!

Until next time,

                      Angelfish ^-^    


End file.
